


A state of permanent solitude

by Hostilehxpe



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Ciel Phantomhive Has a Twin, Ciel might be ooc I apologize, First time writing them uh, Idk how mild it will be but, It's mostly centered around the twins, Like major spoilers if you didn't know ciel had a twin, Mostly in OC's thoughts, Oneshot, Short Story, Spoilers for the new chapter !!!!, The others are briefly mentioned possibly, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: "Solitude: nounthe state or situation of being alone."THIS STORY CONTAINS MINOR SPOILORS FOR ANYONE WHO HASN'T READ ANY OF THE RECENT MANGA CHAPTERS. PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.ENJOY !





	A state of permanent solitude

**Author's Note:**

> This little short story is my attempt at returning to writing ! I haven't written in awhile so I decided to do something to ease my boredom. Please pardon any spelling mistakes as I'm typing this on my phone and excuse any ooc behavior as I've never written with the characters of Kuroshitsuji.
> 
> Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso.
> 
> Enjoy !

I remember that  _day_. When everything changed. I remember watching you swallow that ring, having me promise to keep it a secret.  **We'll be okay** , you said.  **We'll leave together and everything will get better**. But we didn't.

They chose you instead of me. They snatched you from my grasp, before my eyes and propped you onto that table.  _A demon_ , they wanted. Someone to right their wrongs for them. Salvation is a funny thought, really. Everyone wants it but noone ever gets it. Never fairly, at least.

I thought you were dead. You were suppose to be. Yet here you are, in front of me, inside the mansion I had rebuilt.

* * *

A loud laugh rang through the house, ringing inside my ears. "Oh, you don't have to look like you're about to burst into tears, ya know? I'm not here to scold you for lying."  _He_ said. I'm stuck, frozen beside the creature that I'm bound to. "H-Huh?" I managed to utter out.  **'Why wouldn't he be angry? Why wouldn't he want to scold me? Why is he alive? How?'**

"Frankly, if anyone were to suggest you to be lying, I'd never forgive them." I start to hyperventilate, clenching my chest. ' **Everyone would see me as a liar. Because that's what I am. I stole your identity. I murdered myself to be you. To be just as broken as you were.'**

"How are you alive?! I watched you-" "Watched me get sacrificed?"  _His_ awful laugh rang again. "Why yes. You did watch that, huh?" I clamped my mouth shut. He isn't taking this seriously, he isn't taking me seriously. He told me he was impressed with how long I've held up but, I didn't do this for him to come back and be impressed. I did it for me. I did it for solitude. To ease the aching in my heart, the clenching of my chest. I didn't want him to be impressed, not anymore.

I stared at his smiling face, at his out stretched hand. A wave of nostalgia hits me and I clenched my chest harder, gasping for any bit of air that could reach my lungs. Oh how ironic all of this turned out to be. How cruel this all was. Karma, maybe? Something I must see through to the end as a way of atoning for the selfishness I felt. " **Ciel Phantomhive".**  Who exactly is that anymore? Me or him?

 


End file.
